EL TANGO DE HINATA
by baunyoko
Summary: cada noche vuelves a la misma esquina a vender tu cuerpo, ¿que acaso ya no sientes amor?, que fue de aquella promesa y de aquella luz que tanto me gustaba, por favor no continues recupera tu alma, recupera tu vida y vuelve a amar, no te agas mas daño


**aki de nuevo con esta linda pero triste historia, espero y les guste, ya anteriormente la habia subido pero la e modificado para que los protagonistas fueran gaara y hinata, ya que en el original lo hice hakuhina se que es rara pero era una meta que queria realizar, jejej, tiene OoC, pero igual y esta muy linda espero y les guste, jejej**

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen ;)**

* * *

_**El tango de Roxanne**_

¿Sabes hoy te vez hermosa?, ¿pero cuando no lo eres?, desde que te conocí siempre estas con esa dulce sonrisa que tienes para dar, riendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, me recuerdas a alguien de mi pasado, pero ella nunca haría lo que tu haces, ambas son como una muñeca de porcelana, de fina piel, sedoso cabello y con una belleza sin igual, ¿sabes? la luz roja es tu mejor luz, destaca tus hermosos ojos aperlados y tu cabello negro azulado baila al compás del viento, te vez tan vulnerable ahí, parada en una esquina, ¿Por qué lo harás? siempre fuiste tan inocente y bondadosa, pero eso fue en tu vida pasada, la cual decidiste enterar y dar por muerta, ¿Qué fue de aquel rubor tan peculiar? aquel que teñía tu cara de carmesí cada vez que alguien te hablaba, hoy convives con diferentes hombres y hasta te vas con ellos, ¿Qué pasara por tu mente?, ¿acaso ya no crees en el amor?, ¿Cuándo fue que perdiste tu fe en el mundo?, aquel mundo que soñabas y anhelabas, ahora lo redujiste a un viejo callejón.

_**ROXANNE... **__**You don't have to put on that red light**_

_**Walk the streets for money**_

_**You don't care if it's wrong of if it is right**_

Porque no comprendes que no es necesario que te coloques ese vestido, no es necesario que salgas cada noche a vender tu cuerpo, ¿Qué fue de tu dulce corazón de cristal? aquel que prometí cuidar y proteger para que no se rompiera, ahora andas por los bulevares en busca de dinero, como si no tuvieras alma, eres como una muñeca de trapo que se deja manipular, dejas que jueguen contigo, acaso ya no tienes voluntad, acaso ya perdiste las ganas de vivir, ¿Qué fue de aquel sueño?, aquel de alejarte de tu familia, vivir por ti misma, aquel en donde no dejarías que nadie te volviera a utilizar, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?, no ya no eres aquella dulce niña que tanto ame, solo cenizas quedan de aquel ayer.

_**ROXANNE... You don't have to wear that dress tonight**_

_**ROXANNE... You don't have to sell your body to the night**_

El pone su felina mirada en ti, tu belleza lo ha cautivado, como odio que sus ojos negros muestren esa lujuria hacia ti, porque no lo rechazas, porque acaricias su pelo negro crespo, porque dejas que tome de tu mano y te jale hacia el, ¿porque permites que te recorra tu piel con sus labios?, ¿Por qué no dices nada?, que acaso ya no te importa nada, recupera tu alma, recupera tu vida, no caigas en ese agujero negro que tienes como corazón, no dejes de amar.

_**His eyes upon your face**_

_**His hand upon your hand**_

_**His lips caress your skin**_

Ya no puedo mas con este sentimiento que me carcome desde hace tiempo, estoy harto de verte cada noche con alguien nuevo y saber que despiertas con alguien diferente, los celos me atormentan y tu ahí parada esperando a tu siguiente "victima" ¿Cuándo dejo de sentir tu corazón?, ¿Cuándo te dejo de importar la opinión de los demás?, ¿acaso nunca me amaste?, ¿acaso nunca te amaste?

_**IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND!**_

_**ROXANNE...**_

_**Why does my heart cry?**_

_**ROXANNE...**_

Se que lo nuestro no fue algo serio, quizás al igual que ellos solo fui tu primera victima, me hiciste creer en el amor y en una vida mejor junto a ti, me demostraste las cosas bellas de la vida, aprendí a olvidar el pasado y creer en el futuro, eres libre de hacer lo que creas mejor para ti, pero por favor no me mientas, no me hagas creer que me amas, no me ilusiones mas.

_**Feelings I can't fight!**_

_**Your free to leave me but**_

_**Just don't deceive me!**_

Se que ya no crees en nada, ni siquiera crees en ti, pero créeme soy sincero cuando digo que te amo, eres la única con la que pude estar y ser quien realmente era, eres la única que no me uso, o eso quiero creer, pero pase lo que pase yo te amare hasta el fin de los tiempos.

_**And please believe me when I say**_

_**I LOVE YOU!!**_

¿Qué quieres que haga para recordarte lo mucho que te amo? deseo mostrarte que aun queda esperanza, aunque no estés conmigo, ten fe en las personas, cree en el amor y cree en ti misma.

_**Yo que te quiero tanto, ¿qué voy a hacer?**_

_**Me dejaste... me dejaste como una paloma.**_

Se que ya nada puedo hacer, se que fui yo el causante de tu dolor, se que me odias, se que haz muerto en vida, pero eso déjamelo a mi, se que aun no me perdonas por dejarte sola, pero que se puede hacer ya, nadie es dueño de su destino y el mío no era el mismo que el tuyo, pero el tuyo se que no es vivir así.

_**El alma se me fue, se me fue el corazón.**_

_**Ya no tengo ganas de vivir porque no te puedo convencer**_

_**Que no Te Vendas, Roxanne**_

Se que desde que me fui tu vida cambio para mal, tu familia de por si te dio la espalda desde antes de conocerte, se que no dormías y que te la pasabas en fiestas y bares, se que la droga te iba consumiendo poco a poco, el alcohol no te dejaba pensar claramente, poco a poco la adicción te volvió esclava de ella, se que para ti era mas fácil conseguirla dando tu cuerpo y de paso conseguír dinero para poder vivir al día siguiente, con el tiempo te quedaste estancada en esa vida de pecado y con el tiempo perdiste el interés en la vida, como me gustaría poder ayudarte, decirte cual fue la razón de mi partida, decirte que todo va a estar bien, que al final podremos estar juntos de nuevo, que dejes de llorar cada mañana al recordar la noche anterior, pero no puedo soy solo un fantasma de lo que fue, ya no me queda mucho tiempo debo de partir ya, no deseo dejarte sola otra vez, pero nadie decide cuando morir, pero así es el destino y el mío termino aquel día en que me dispararon, aquel día en que no llegue a nuestra cita, aquel día en que dejaste de sentir, aquel día en que te convertiste en una muñeca de trapo con corazón de cristal que se deja manipular por el que ofrezca mas, espero y verte una vez mas, no pierdas las esperanzas se que cuando tu final llegue yo te recibiré con los brazos abiertos para poder vivir como siempre soñamos, como siempre te dije, como siempre quise que vivieras. Pero prométeme que volverás a sentir amor por ti misma, solo así podré descansar en paz.

_**Why does my heart cry?**_

_**ROXANNE! ...You don't have to put on that red light**_

_**Feelings I can't hide!**_

_**ROXANNE! ...You don't have to wear that dress tonight**_

Una chica de cabello negro azulado y lindos ojos platinados entraba a un pequeño departamento, la chica mostraba en su mirada una tristeza infinita sus ojos miraban al infinito, su piel pálida hacia resaltar el maquillaje, el cabello lo llevaba suelto el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, el vestido negro que traía marcaba su estilizada figura y dejaba ver sus atributos con aquel escote, el corto de este dejaba apreciar mejor las largas y bien marcadas piernas. Se tiro en la cama que había a mitad de la habitación, giro su cabeza hacia la mesa de luz que había a su derecha, sobre esta había un retrato de dos personas abrasadas en un parque, tomo la foto para verla mejor, una de ellas era ella o lo que fue alguna vez, traía una falda de tablones rosa y una sudadera lila, nunca le gusto mostrar de mas, en su mirada se veía alegría y su sonrisa abarcaba todo su rostro, en ese entonces su cabello era corto con mechones mas largos a cada lado de su rostro y su típico flequito que aun conservaba, ella era abrasada por la espalda por un chico un poco mas alto que ella y un poco mayor que ella, el chico tenia el pelo rojizo y despeinado, sus ojos aguamarina resaltaban gracias a las ojeras tan marcadas que poseia, vestia un pantalon negro y una playera marron y poseia en la frente un tatuaje el cual era el kenji del amor. La chica entristeció al recordar a su único amor, pequeñas lagrimas recorrían su rostro, arrojo el portarretratos a un rincón el cual se rompió, se paro de su cama se seco las lagrimas que aun brotaban se retoco el maquillaje y se dispuso a salir pero antes recogio lo que quedaba de la foto para colocarla de nuevo en la mesita de luz, viéndola por ultima vez.

-Te odio Gaara, te odio por abandonarme,- decia Hinata con voz triste y desepcionada- pero aun así nunca te dejare de amar

La chica salio de su departamento y se dirigió hacia su ya tan conocida esquina, donde ya alguien la esperaba, era el mismo chico de cabello negro que cada noche volvía por los servicios de la chica.

-Hoy llegas temprano, Sasuke

- Que puedo decir, me e vuelto un adicto a ti

La chica subió a su auto para dirigirse al ya tan conocido departamento del chico, mientras desde lo alto de un edificio se encontraba un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos aguamarina, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. El chico elevo un par de alas blancas mientras desaparecia con el viento, el cual se llevaba el susurro de el.

"**Lo mas maravilloso que puede ocurrirte en la vida es amar sin mas y ser correspondido"**

_**Why does my heart cry?**_

_**ROXANNE! ...You don't have to put on that red light**_

_**Feelings I can't fight!**_

_**ROXANNE! ...You don't have to wear that dress tonight**_

_**ROXANNE!!**_

* * *

**Espero y alla sido de su agrado,no me odien por fa vor, jejej**

**como veran me inspire con la pelicula de moulan rouse, jejej**

**nos leemos luego.**

**cuidensen**

**besitos**

**xoxo**


End file.
